Stannis Baratheon
El rey Stannis Baratheon es el segundo hijo de Lord Steffon Baratheon y Lady Cassana Estermont, es por tanto menor que su hermano Robert Baratheon y mayor que su otro hermano Renly Baratheon . Después de la guerra, el nuevo rey Robert Baratheon lo nombró Señor de Rocadragón y Señor Supremo de las Tierras de Tormentas. Sirvió en el Consejo Privado de su hermano como Consejero de Barcos. Luego de la muerte del rey Robert, se proclamó Rey de los Siete Reinos como el legítimo heredero de Robert. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Stephen Dillane como Stannis Baratheon ([[Game of Thrones)]] Stannis es descrito como un hombre alto, como sus hermanos, con una cabeza calva y la sombra de una barba. Es un hombre inquietante y carente de sentido del humor que no despierta ningún sentimiento de simpatía o lealtad entre sus vasallos. Es conocido por su duro e inalterable sentido de la justicia y por su obsesión con los desaires, reales o imaginarios, de los que ha sido víctima. Uno de sus rasgos característicos es la manía de rechinar los dientes constantemente.Choque de Reyes, Prólogo. Tiene una relación fría con su esposa, Lady Selyse de la Casa Florent, con quien tiene una sola hija, Shireen, una niña triste y desfigurada por la psoriagrís. Historia Juventud y apoyo a la rebelión Stannis nació alrededor del año 265 AL, segundo hijo de Steffon Baratheon y Cassana Estermont. Su testarudez y determinación son legendarias y le ayudaron a sobrevivir a la Rebelión de Robert, cuando tuvo éxito en soportar el asedio que Mace Tyrell y Paxter Redwyne impusieron sobre Bastión de Tormentas.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 27, Eddard. Luego de la guerra, Robert le dio a Stannis la responsabilidad de construir una flota para capturar Rocadragón. Tras la caída del castillo, Stannis fue nombrado Señor de Rocadragón, una isla mucho menos rica que el asentamiento ancestral de los Baratheon, Bastión de Tormentas, el que fue concedido a su hermano menor Renly. Stannis percibió esto como un insulto, sin tener en cuenta que Rocadragón era el asentamiento tradicional del heredero al trono. Robert también lo nombró Consejero de Barcos en el Consejo Privado.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 27, Eddard. Consejero del rey Robert Durante la Rebelión Greyjoy, Stannis derrotó a la Flota del Hierro comandada por Victarion Greyjoy ante Isla Bella. Además, sometió Gran Wyk en el nombre de su hermano.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 26, La Novia Rebelde. En su boda con Lady Selyse Florent, el rey Robert desfloró a Lady Delena Florent, la prima de Selyse, en la cama preparada para la noche de bodas de Stannis. El producto de esa noche fue Edric Tormenta, el único bastardo reconocido por el rey. Stannis envió al muchacho a Bastión de Tormentas,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 35, Eddard. donde el castellano de Renly, Ser Cortnay Penrose se hizo cargo de él. A pesar de la lealtad y el servicio de Stannis para con su hermano Robert, el rey le devolvió poco: en vez de agradecerle por resistir al asedio de los Tyrell, agradeció a Eddard Stark por levantar el asedio; en vez de agradecerle por capturar Rocadragón por él, Robert le culpó del escape de Viserys y Daenerys Targaryen (aunque habían zarpado mucho antes de que la flota de Stannis hubiera llegado a la isla). Stannis ayudó a Jon Arryn a gobernar el reino, pero recibió poco reconocimiento de su hermano mayor, quien pasó todo el tiempo bebiendo, comiendo y buscando prostitutas. Luego de unos años, Stannis sospecha que los hijos de Robert, de su matrimonio con la reina Cersei, no eran en verdad suyos. Le confió sus sospechas a Lord Jon Arryn, la Mano del Rey, y juntos investigaron el asunto. Stannis no le comentó sus sospechas a Robert sabiendo que, viniendo de él, el rey no creería en sus palabras. Visitaron a varios de los bastardos de Robert en la ciudad, notando Stannis que todos tenían el cabello negro y se parecían a Robert, mientras Jon Arryn consultó en el libro "Linajes e Historias de las Grandes Casas de los Siete Reinos" sobre matrimonios previos de la Casa Baratheon, notando lo mismo: con quien se casara un Baratheon, los hijos e hijas siempre tenían en cabello negro. Después de determinar que los príncipes no eran hijos de Robert, Jon planeó actuar (e incluso llegó a pensar en enviar a su hijo Robert a Rocadragón, como pupilo de Stannis), pero fue envenenado antes de poder presentarle la evidencia al rey. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos Luego de la muerte de Jon Arryn, Stannis abandona Desembarco del Rey y se refugia en Rocadragón para reunir a sus fuerzas y planear su próximo movimiento.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 20, Eddard. Durante la investigación que Eddard Stark realiza sobre la muerte de Lord Jon Arryn, éste se da cuenta de que Lord Jon y Stannis habían estado pasando una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 27, Eddard. Choque de Reyes thumb|260px|Stannis saca una espada de fuego de la quema de los Siete ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Stannis negocia con su hermano Renly ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Stannis y Melisandre mirando en las llamas ([[Game of Thrones)]]Durante este tiempo, Selyse cae en la influencia de la sacerdotisa Melisandre de Asshai, quien proclama que Stannis es Azor Ahai renacido, una figura mesiánica en la fe de R'hllor. Cuando Robert muere, Stannis se proclama legítimo heredero del Trono de Hierro, aunque la mayoría de los vasallos de la Casa Baratheon se alían a la causa de su hermano menor Renly, mucho más carismático. Stannis se convierte a la fe de R'hllor, buscando sólo el poder que Melisandre le promete, y se prepara para la guerra. Este acto divide a los hombres de Stannis en dos facciones: los Hombres del Rey, que aun veneran la Fe de los Siete, y los Hombres de la Reina, quienes veneran a R'hllor. Stannis envía centenares de cartas a cada Señor de Poniente proclamándose Rey, acusando a la reina Cersei de incesto y a sus hijos de ilegítimos. En vez de atacar directamente Desembarco del Rey, Stannis guió a sus fuerzas a asediar Bastión de Tormentas, esperando llevar a Renly a una trampa. Cuando Renly llegó en la vanguardia de sus tropas a liberar Bastión de Tormentas, Melisandre usó su magia para dar a luz una encarnación en forma de sombra de Stannis, que asesinó a Renly en su tienda. La mayoría de los seguidores de Renly juraron inmediatamente lealtad a Stannis. Luego de la muerte de Cortnay Penrose y con Bastión de Tormentas en su control, Stannis envió un ataque por mar hacia Desembarco del Rey. Sus fuerzas fueron derrotadas estando al borde de la victoria por la inesperada pero oportuna llegada de los ejércitos Lannister y Tyrell. Junto a ellos se vio al fantasma de Renly, que era de hecho Garlan Tyrell usando la armadura de Renly. Tormenta de Espadas Stannis regresa a Rocadragón, con sus fuerzas mermadas.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 10, Davos. Envía a Alester Florent, su Mano, a las mazmorras cuando éste trató de lograr un acuerdo de paz con los Lannister ofreciendo a la hija de Stannis, Shireen como rehén.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 25, Davos. Cuando Davos Seaworth regresa a Rocadragón, Stannis lo llama para hacerle partícipe del plan de Axell Florent de atacar Isla Zarpa y pasar a todos por la espada. Davos piensa que el plan es malvado y que no era correcto puesto que los aldeanos de Isla Zarpa no eran traidores. Stannis está de acuerdo y nombra a Davos como su nueva Mano del Rey, puesto que Davos es uno de los pocos hombres con el coraje suficiente de decirle la verdad, aun cuando supiera que esa verdad no sería bien recibida.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 36, Davos. Melisandre lo urge a sacrificar a Edric Tormenta para completa el hechizo que, según ella, despertará a los dragones de la piedra y le dará más poder. Stannis inicialmente se muestra en desacuerdo, pero cuando empieza a dar señales de querer sucumbir a esta atrocidad, Davos le dice que ha sacado al muchacho de Rocadragón y le enseña una carta de la Guardia de la Noche pidiendo ayuda, urgiéndolo a ir en ayuda del Muro.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 63, Davos. Se dirige con su ejército hacia el Muro y llega justo a tiempo para aplastar el ataque salvaje en la Batalla del Castillo Negro.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 73, Jon. Se queda en el Muro para negociar un acuerdo con los salvajes y ofrece a Jon Nieve legitimarlo como heredero de Invernalia si éste apoya la proclamación de Stannis como rey.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 76, Jon. La oferta se desmorona cuando Jon es seleccionado como el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 79, Jon. Stannis continúa buscando apoyo en el Norte para su reclamo como legítimo rey. Festín de Cuervos Stannis continúa en el Castillo Negro. Pide fidelidad a los señores del Norte, pero sólo la Casa Karstark, liderados por su castellano Arnolf Karstark, se decide a apoyarlo. Una parte de las fuerzas Umber hace lo mismo.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 5, Samwell.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 3, Jon. Danza de Dragones Stannis se establece en el Castillo Negro, y empieza a granjearse la amistad de otros norteños, como Mors Umber. Cuando Ramsay Bolton parte hacia Foso Cailin para recibir a la falsa Arya, Stannis decide avanzar hacia Fuerte Terror junto a los Karstark y los Umber. Pero Jon Nieve le previene y le propone que avance a las montañas, pues ahí encontrará a multitud de clanes que le apoyarán, como el de los Flint; y que después tome Bosquespeso, Stannis sigue el consejo, y casualmente eso le abstiene de caer en una trampa preparada por los Bolton y Arnolf Karstark cuando atacara Fuerte Terror. Después de conseguir el apoyo de los clanes de la montaña y tomar Bosquespeso, Stannis se dirije a Invernalia, donde están reunidos los Bolton y todos sus aliados. Pero a mitad de camino el invierno empieza a recrudecerse hasta el punto en el que todo su ejército se ve paralizado y al borde de la inanición, llegando a comerse incluso a sus propios caballos. Poco después Jon Nieve recibe una carta de Ramsay Bolton asegurando que Stannis ha muerto y todo su ejército ha sido derrotado. Vientos de Invierno Familia Citas :"Yo no pedí esta corona. El oro es frío y me pesa en la cabeza, pero mientras sea el rey tengo un deber. Si he de sacrificar a un niño en las llamas para salvar a un millón de la oscuridad... El sacrificio... nunca es fácil, Davos. De lo contrario no sería un verdadero sacrificio." Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 63, Davos. :"No es una cuestión de querer. El trono es mío, como heredero de Robert. Esa es la ley."Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 36, Davos. :"Robert podía mear en una taza y los hombres lo llamaban vino, pero yo les ofrezco agua clara y fría y entrecierran los ojos murmurando entre sí acerca de su sabor." Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 42, Davos. :"Las bodas se han vuelto más peligrosas que las batallas, por lo que parece".Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 63, Davos. :"Robert era el auténtico acero ''... ''Stannis es hierro puro, negro, fuerte y duro, sí, pero también quebradizo, como el propio hierro. No se dobla nunca, antes se rompe. Y en cuanto a Renly... ay, Renly es cobre, pulido y brillante, muy bonito, pero a la larga no vale gran cosa." Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 6, Jon. :"A Ned le costaba imaginar lo que podría asustar a Stannis Baratheon, que había ocupado una vez Bastión de Tormentas tras un año de asedio, sobreviviendo con ratas y cuero de arranque, mientras que los Tyrell y los Redwyne estaban fuera, con sus ejércitos, con banquetes a la vista de sus muros. " - Eddard Stark Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 58, Eddard. :"No hay criatura en la tierra con un medio tan aterrador como un verdadero hombre justo" - Lord VarysJuego de Tronos, Capítulo 58, Eddard.' :"Este es Stannis Baratheon. El hombre que luchará hasta el final y algo más" - Tywin Lannister Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 72, Jaime.'' Galería Stannis Baratheon by Henning Ludvigsen, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Stannis Baratheon by Henning Ludvigsen, FFG© The King in the Narrow Sea by Rene Aigner©.jpg|El Rey en el Mar Angosto by Rene Aigner© Stannis Baratheon by Jason Engle©.jpg|Stannis Baratheon by Jason Engle© Stannis Baratheon by The Mico©.jpg|Stannis Baratheon by The Mico© Stannis Baratheon by ~acazigot©.jpg|Stannis Baratheon by ~acazigot© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Personajes de las Tierras de Tormentas